


Night visits

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Riven is kicked out of his room because Sky and Stella are there together and decides to go wake Beatrix to let him sleep in her room (she has a room to herself, also she is not actually asleep)
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Night visits

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I always have a hard time finding a title for my stories :) That's the reason why they suck most of the time.

Beatrix was on the phone with her father when a notification come up interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute," she said to her father.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and upon unlocking the screen she was greeted with a message from Riven.

"I'm on my way, leave your suite door open" Said the message.

She raised her eyebrow at the screen, but before she could reply, Andreas's voice reminded her that he was still on the other end of the line.

"Something wrong?" Andreas asked with a hint of concern.

"No, nothing to worry about but I have to leave you, something has come up" She answered right away.

"At midnight?"

She bit her lip, she had no secrets with her father but that did not mean that she told him every detail of her day.

“I have a room to myself but I still have roomates and apparently that means I have to participate in whatever girl problems they have" She explained "We don't want to raise suspicions, do we?"

Her father murmured an agreement, reminding her to be careful before ending the call and just at that moment her cell phone vibrated with a new notification, it was the second year specialist again.

"Really, Bea? It's cold out here, open up ”

She rolled her eyes, she had not even had time to answer him, she should leave him a few minutes outside just to give him an lesson for assuming that he could go to her room without her having said yes and yet she was already leaving her room on her way.

“Very brave of you to assume that I was not asleep. You could have made the path for nothing” She wrote in return.

He responded instantly as if he was waiting for her. "Nice try but I literally met you picking up books from the library to read late at night"

She blocked her cell phone without deigning to answer him considering that she was right in front of the door. She opened the knob and there was Riven, looking at her with his trademark smile.

"You took your time" He said and then run his eyes over her body. "By the way, nice pajamas" 

"Save the nice words for other first-year fairies and come in at once, it's cold"

He licked his lips "At your command, my captain"

Riven made his way straight into her room while she closed the door and then follow after him.

"Well?" She asked as he got rid of his clothes making himself comfortable.

"Sky and the princess locked me out of the room" He said as an explanation.

"Isn't this like the third time? Who would have thought that the little princess had it in her"

“Ughh, I don't even want to think about it. Can we change the subject?"

She laughed at the horrified expression on the boy's face before throwing her cell phone onto the bed next to the boy.

"Choose film, I'm going to the bathroom"

He nodded as he lay back on the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to search for a movie on Netflix.


End file.
